


Consequences

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Born of Mogadore and Lorien [3]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Rex finds out that Adam is not on the ship when he wakes up, and is not happy.





	Consequences

I woke up bound and without Deacon or Adam in sight. That chest tightening, strength-sapping panic filled me, again. Adam was too stubborn to see the danger these Garde represented. They could’ve killed him while I unwillingly slept.

                The pilot seemed to sense that I was awake and troubled by Adam’s absence, because she spoke to me, “Your friend jumped out of the ship. Claimed there was some other mog down there. Wouldn’t listen to me about it being a dumb idea or possible trap.”

                Rage burned inside me, and I struggled to escape my bonds. Kaz was still in my pocket. She’d really taken to me, and with her aid I escaped the Garde’s rudimentary bonds. I got up, looming int the pilot’s peripheral.

                I knew I looked like a menacing Mog. That was what I was aiming for. My voice growled, adding to the affect, “And you let him?”

                She shrugged, and I had the urge to strangle her. I might not have trusted or even _liked_ Adam’s new found allies, but he did. The fact that they would so easily let him down, made me hope that both sides would destroy themselves in this war.

                “He jumped. Besides he was being an ass.”

                “And you’re being a bitch,” I shot back, before giving a cueing whistle to Kaz. She shifted into a Bengal tiger ready to pounce. The pilot wavered at that sight, swearing with wide eyes, “You have a Chimaera loyal to you? How the hell did you manage that?”

                I smirked, “Meet Kaz. And if you don’t take this ship down right now, you’ll be her next lunch. Don’t think I can’t fly this thing if I had to.” Thank you Adam and all those lessons you gave me.

                The ship went down, and I went back to worrying about Adam as the decreasing altitude seemed to move way too slowly. My stomach was a tight knot of worry on all the things that could’ve happened to him in the time we’d been separated. I might’ve been just a tad bit overprotective of him. He needed it.

                _Oh Adam, you’re such an idiot. Just stay alive long enough for me to come save you, again._


End file.
